The Right Path
by Lily Itriwi
Summary: Harry develops new powers, sounds familiar, right? But in this fic, Harry says 'no' to Dumbledore, and manages to give him a moral lesson at the same time... For all those sick of Harry always caving to Dumbledore, or else going dark...


_            This ficlet is a scene I wrote for a writing competition celebrating the release of OotP – to write a scene you would include in the fifth book. I won, and got to unveil the book in my local bookshop and got the very first copy in my town! Yay! But anyway, that's beside the point. It's an action and adventure story, with a lot of angst too – far more serious than the other story I wrote for the competition, 'Problems with Potter'! _

_            I'd been planning this fic before I heard of the competition. It was kind of a challenge to myself. I read quite a lot of the 'super-Harry!' fics, and I enjoy them, but Harry either seems to go along with whatever Dumbledore says, or else turns Dark. I wanted to write a fic where Harry seriously disagrees with Dumbledore, but stays firmly on the side of light… So here you go, instead of Dark!Harry, we have Nausea-Inducingly, Absolutely Sickeningly Good!Harry…_

_To summarise, basically after his fourth year, Harry spends the summer plagued by both nightmares in which Cedric and other victims of Voldemort accuse him of killing him, and visions in which he watches Muggles being tortured. Eventually, the guilt and grief become too much for Harry to bear and he is determined to do something. He manages to transfer the pain and suffering of the people in his visions to himself, saving Severus Snape's life in the process when the Dark Lord discovers he is a spy for the Light. In doing so, Harry manages to break through a barrier within him, and develops incredibly strong powers. Because of how he obtained them, he is especially talented at healing, as he has had to heal himself after the torture sessions. Harry undergoes rigorous training very successfully. Dumbledore is pleased, and asks Harry, who is now more powerful both than him and Voldemort, to confront and destroy the Dark Lord. The scene begins just as Harry gives his answer…_

            "No."

            Harry's voice rang out clear through the shocked room, although the word was spoken quietly.

            "What?!"

            If the situation hadn't been so serious, Harry would have found it amusing that he'd managed to render Dumbledore speechless.

            "I will not duel with Voldemort. I will not kill him."

            "But… Harry…why?"

            "I cannot cause more death, more suffering."

            "But Harry, Voldemort causes suffering. To kill him would end it." Dumbledore was clearly bewildered. The reality of Harry's refusal had not yet sunk in.

            "Really? Did Voldemort's last downfall end the suffering?" Dumbledore stayed silent. The twinkle in his eyes darkened. "It merely postponed it. To end it, we must heal the bitterness, the fear, the prejudice. You believe in second chances. We must give the world a second chance."

            "By leaving Voldemort to destroy it? He must be stopped! You're the only one with the power to defeat him. You MUST fight him. I never thought you a coward, Harry." Disappointment shone in Dumbledore's eyes and rage in his voice. 

            Harry's eyes flashed with anger. When he spoke, his voice trembled with suppressed rage. "A coward, professor?"

            "Your parents gave their lives so you could live. The least you can do is to bring down their murderer, and protect innocent lives as yours was protected."         

            Harry's eyes seemed to shine with something akin to disappointment, too. "I will protect innocents with all my strength. However, I will not harm anyone, even Voldemort." Dumbledore started to protest, but Harry cut him off. "I have seen death. I have seen pain, and suffering, more than you can imagine, or even comprehend." Harry's eyes suddenly seemed very old and very wise. They darkened to deep forest green, haunted by the unnamed terrors he had witnessed. "I dedicate my life to alleviate pain. I will not cause it. Even to Voldemort."

            "But to kill Voldemort will end the pain." Dumbledore still didn't comprehend Harry's declaration.

            Harry's eyes glazed over and he suddenly seemed very far away. He gazed out of the window, before turning back to face Dumbledore.

            Suddenly, Dumbledore was overwhelmed by the sense that he, in fact, was the student, looking to his mentor for advice when he was in turmoil. He was in awe – Harry seemed so old – far beyond his years. Merlin, Harry seemed wise beyond his own years.

            Harry finally spoke, a sad smile on his face. "Once, you told us that we had a choice. A choice between what is right, and what is easy. Well, to fight violence with more violence is the easy path. It is stooping to their level. It is, no doubt, a lesser evil, but it is still evil.

            "We must fight violence with peace, and love, and tolerance. We must extend the hand of friendship to those who cause suffering, for many of them suffer as badly as their victims. We must heal them, Albus. THAT is the right path. It will not be easy. It will, at times, seem impossible. But it is the right path, and that is all that matters."

            Albus Dumbledore stared at his pupil, completely humbled by what he saw. Harry looked like an angel, a beam of sunlight pooled around his head and shoulders giving him a halo. His eyes shone with conviction, and innocence, and most of all, of all-pervading love. 

            _Oh James, Lily, _he thought. _I hope you can see your son now. What he's become. You'd be so proud. He's so good. Too good for this world._

That thought chilled Dumbledore. In his experience, those who were too good for this world, usually left it earlier. He couldn't let that happen to Harry. He couldn't let Harry die.

            "Oh, Harry… I'd like to believe that. I'd like it more than anything. But… we can't risk your life on the hope that they will let us heal them. And Voldemort… he IS evil. No healing can begin while he still dominates. He MUST be destroyed, Harry."

            Suddenly, Harry's air of benevolence faded. His eyes flickered, and a veritable torrent of power flowed from him. 

            "I WILL NOT KILL." His voice was warm, compelling, but completely authoritative. It was completely inconceivable to contradict him. 

            Dumbledore shivered slightly as Harry turned and left his office. 

            He was still in awe of the powerful young wizard. _Who said that power corrupts?_ He couldn't believe that the best lesson he'd ever had in love, tolerance and courage had come from a wizard more than 150 years his junior, who had grown up bereft of all three. How on earth had Harry grown up to be so relentlessly good? It didn't seem possible… yet he had. Dumbledore shook his head slowly. _Harry… you are truly unique. _

_Please tell me what you think – if I get enough support I would like to develop it into a full length sixth year fic…what do you think?_


End file.
